Un simple retourner de temps peut changer les choses pour gagner une b
by Une Malfoy
Summary: Pourquoi Lord Voldemort veux il dans le futur pour sauver son destin déjà perdu ou une autre raison...


_Chapitre 2_

 _Ne jamais jouer les inspecteurs même si faut désobéir_

 _Ce que Scorpius et Albus avait vu était bien Bellatrix Lestrange,Lord Voldemort, Narcissa Malfoy et Lucius, Drago_

 _euh Albus ont fait quoi maintenant ? demande Scorpius pas très rassuré_

 _Bonne Question... répondit Albus_

 _Moi je sais si ont en parler à Gabriella et James ou un professeur ? demande Scorpius à Albus_

 _je pense que c'est pas la peine ils l'ont vue.. je sais pas pourquoi mais je sans que Gabriella va se mettre en colère contre nous et puis elle est préfet répondit simplement Albus_

 _aïe là je pense que tu raison dit Scorpius_

 _au même moment Gabriella se retourner vers son frère..._

 _Ne me dit pas que vous avez fait c'est fait venir des mangemort répondit Gabriella une voix à faire peur_

 _euh comment te dire que Albus et moi nous sommes pour rien..répondit Scorpius en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux_

 _Alors ils sont apparus comme ça ? demande Gabriella une voix plus calme_

 _C'est une bonne question dit Albus_

 _Alors pourquoi vous leur poser la question ? répondit James en se retourner vers son frère_

 _Le seul problème c'est que...on se pas où ils sont partis..répondis les deux amis en chœur_

 _QUOI QUOI !!!!!! dis Gabriella une voix en colère_

 _Miss Malfoy arrêté de crier sur Mr Potter et votre frère répondit le professeur McGonagall arrivé en avant vers elle_

 _Je suis désolé professeur d'avoir crié..mais il se peut qu'il y a des mangemort qui se la balade dans l'école.. répondit Gabriella_

 _Voyons Miss Malfoy c'est votre imagination qui vous joue des tours dit le professeur McGonagall_

 _Mais.. c'est pas mon imagination.. qui me joue des tours.. c'est vrai..il y a réellement des mangemort dans l'école.. répondit Gabriella_

 _C'est suffi.. retourner en votre salle commune dit le professeur McGonagall_

 _Alors les quatre amis aller vers leur salle commune, mais t-il réellement obéit au professeur McGonagall..._

 _Et maintenant ont fait quoi pendant que des mangemort se balade dans l'école ? demande James en regardant ses amis_

 _Moi je sais on vas les chercher par nous même.. je propose cette nuit répondit Albus_

 _Quoi ça va pas répondit Scorpius_

 _Chute il faut que ont parlé à la bibliothèque et sur pas devant tout monde répondis Gabriella a voix basse_

 _Depuis une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque, les quatre amis se laisser tomber chaque un sur une chaise._

 _Je suis d'accord avec Albus vaux mieux que ont les chercher cette nuit répondit James basse_

 _Oui d'accord mais il faut un plan dit Scorpius voix basse_

 _Et vous avez une idée ? demande Gabriella toujours a voix basse_

 _Idée et toute simple,_

 _1: sortir discrètement de chaque des dortoirs_

 _2: il faut éviter à tout prix Rusard et miss_

 _teigne_

 _3: attendre les autres et se cache quand c'est possible_

 _4: ne sur pas faire de bruit dans le couloir répondis James voix basse_

 _c'est parfait maintenant il faut se trouve à lieu précis et a une heure dit Scorpius voix basse_

 _Moi je sais 23h30 ou 0h00 dis Albus voix basse_

 _Moi ça me va 23h30 répondis Gabriella voix basse_

 _les garçons répondit par signe de tête_

 _Parfait rendez-vous 23h30 au septième étage je perdrez la cape d'invisibilité et la_

 _carte du maraudeur dis James voix basse_

 _Depuis une fois sortie de la bibliothèque les quatre amis vont dans la grande salle pour dîner, une demi heure plus tard_

 _Gabriella se lève pour aller parler à son petit ami,_

 _James tu et sur étais une bonne idée écoute Albus pour aller chercher les mangemort dans l'école au bout mieux de la nuit dis Gabriella_

 _Oui je suis sur que ce une bonne idée mais si on le fait pas personne le faire, ne inquiète pas et puis je suis sur que tout va bien se passer répondis James pour rassurer sa petite amie_

 _Gabriella sourit simplement depuis partir main dans la main avec James._

 _Une fois la nuit tombée, c'est déjà difficile de sortir des dortoirs, Les trois serpentard arriver enfin sortir vers le dortoir des Gryffondor._

 _James dit Gabriella voix basse_

 _je suis là répondit James à voix basse_

 _Quelques minutes les quatre amis se mit à chercher les mangemort dans tout le château, ils arriver au septième étage là où se trouve la salle sur demande._

 _Et comme ont fait pour ouvrir ? demande Albus voix basse_

 _Il faut passer trois devant et pense à que ont veut il faut que se une seule personne répondit James voix basse_

 _Qui est va le faire demande Scorpius et Gabriella une même voix basse_

 _Je veux le faire se dévouer Albus_

 _Non Albus je veux bien le faire à ta place répondit Gabriella voix basse_

 _les trois garçons regarde Gabriella avec des yeux ronds_

 _Bah quoi ? demande Gabriella_

 _au moment bruit résonne dans tout le couloir et le trou noir_

 _A suivre..._


End file.
